You Always Have A Choice
by DannyandSammaster
Summary: This story has a MAJOR secret! Sam finds herself abused, broken, and unconfident. But her real problem is she is half ghost. She's scared, and with her old master on her tail, this might not be the best of situations for her. Then there's Danny that guy who just so happened to be her only friend, but when secrets are reveled, trust is tested, will they make it to the end?
1. THE STORY BEGINS!

**Hey gals and guys! I know I said I was going to put up that sequel of Revenge Is so underrated but…. I kind of have writers block on it. And I might just start this story then finish it, then start the sequel. It depends but I will tell you when I'm starting the sequel okay? BTW, this is a Danny AND Sam romance story! Okay then on with the first chapter! **

**Sam's p.o.v**

"Daddy stop please stop" you could hear my cries from next door, but nobody really cared. The police came over once or twice but now they seemed to disappeared, figures when I need help they just leave. Probably got a couple of 100,000 thousand dollars to leave this part of the neighborhood alone, I was rich after all. He continued to beat me I was black and blue all over. No amount of makeup was going to fix this. "Sam I told you, the more you cry the longer you get beat" I took a few shaky breaths in and stopped crying and he slapped, "I told you to stop crying!" He yelled. His eyes held the furry of customer who didn't get the product they were looking for. You see, my father never wanted a child, and because of this I am constant reminder of why he was tied down. My father pointed to the door and I gladly took the hint and walked out in the icy cold wind. I shivered from the cold, and looked around for awhile trying to find a secretive place to sleep for tonight, it was snowing slightly and I managed to find a dark alley to call home for the night. I wasn't allowed to sleep in the house, I was an animal and animals had to sleep outside. But why would I want to sleep in there anyway? So I could get beaten in my sleep? No thanks I'll sleep outside any day, I looked up and down the alleyway looking carefully to see if I would be visible from strangers walking by. After deciding to move the trash can a little to the right I leaned against it careful not to tip it over. My eyelid fluttered and before I knew it I was fast asleep.

**Danny's p.o.v**

"Okay mom I'll be back!" I called out to my mother in the lab I heard her muffle an "Okay honey!" and I shut the door behind me. Gesh, moms can be so annoying sometimes I thought to myself. I quickly crossed the street avoiding cars that waited anxiously for the light to turn green. I quickly passed an alley but I heard a strange noise. Walking quickly I heard a faint echoing sound coming from the alleyway. Maybe I'm going crazy! I thought to myself and decided to quench my curiosity by having a look around. Good thing I did look because I found a girl. She appeared to be sleeping; she was in a protective ball burying her head knees. By the way she looked I was willing to bet that she was being abused. She suffered a lot with all the bruises and scars she had on her body. Wanting to help her I kneeled down and picked the small and light girl up.

**Sam's p.o.v**

I feel myself being lifted up and reacted instantly. I jumped backed away from this stranger with black hair and blue eyes. "Whoa, calm down I'm here to help…" He said trying to make a few steps towards me. "I get hurt enough just let me be" I said and ran off in the opposite direction, I ended up in the park, out of breath, out of a goodnights rest, and out of luck. I soon as I turned around he was there "Look I just want to help you!' He claimed "Sure just like my so called friends you only want to hurt me!" I yelled and ran until I fell less then inch away from him. He sighed and held out his hand for me take "You have to trust me on this…" He started "Or you can go back to your old life, it's all up to you"

He was right I was better off with a stranger then my family,

"I don't really have a choice, do I?" I asked

"You always have a choice" He said smiling and I believed him


	2. I Have A SecretDon't tell anyone!

**Sorry for the wait …. Here it is the next chapter of You Always Have A choice.**

Sam's P.O.V

The walk back to his house was tiring, and I for one am scared out of my mind. What if my dad finds me? What if my dad hurts this guy? What if, I shiver I don't want to even to think about that. I walk a little faster catching up with Danny who walks pretty fast. He stared down at his watch. Then said "This silence is awkward" He muttered. I nodded still going thru my What If scenarios. _There is a bunch of things that can happen but I'll never find out if I don't leave my sick life behind_, I thought. I sneezed there must be a cat nearby I decided and continued to walk in the freezing cold. "Do you have the date?" I asked the stranger. "Umm…. Today is Tuesday September 18, 2009, why do ask?" I took in the date, then thought back to the last date I remembered, June 14, 2004, it's been years since I last saw…. I stopped myself I didn't want to think that far back. "Why do you ask?" The guy asked again he seemed curious and unfortunately I couldn't tell him the truth, I couldn't tell anyone the truth. "No reason …. I was …. Just curious" I instantly felt guilt. _It's for his own good_, I kept repeating to myself _his own good_.

We continued to walk in more silence, to you the truth it was killing me! The silence was eating away in my insides until finally I had to say something, anything, to get rid of this deafening silence. "So what's your name?" I asked curiously and a gust of wind made me shiver even more. "Danny, what's yours?" he asked I paused; if I told him my name he would surely know I was the daughter of the richest man in town. Danny could hold me hostage and then get a lump of cash from my father. I had to think fast, find a name that wasn't totally a lie "Um… Nikki?" I mentally slapped myself. Why did I question my own name? And Nikki, that was going to be a mistake that I would have to fix later. "Cool name," Danny stopped, and then continued "So Nikki why did I find you in an alley behind a garbage can?" He asked. I stopped walking and looked down at my shoes, they were dirty and had years of grim on them. Ignoring my shoes I responded with "Things happen, things change, and stuff gets thrown in my face. Life's like that, well my life is anyway…."

Danny nodded he sensed I didn't really want to talk about and left it like that. "Why is silence so loud?" I thought aloud to myself. "So you don't like the silence either, huh?"

I nodded "Yeah, silence is so quiet and I can't stand quite, it's just so…."

"Silent?" He finished for me. "Yeah, that's the word, Silent!"

I blushed, I felt like an idiot, a blushing red idiot that is…..


	3. Awfully Alert

Danny continued to walk the long way to his house. He eyed me a few times and I did the same, keeping a fair distance between us. It was starting to get awkward and I just couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched. By now I have looked over my back a thousand times and still the feeling was there.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked

I just nodded, not wanting to bother with a lengthy lie. I rubbed my arms together and walked silently, the cold was infuriating, and for a summer person like me it just made it even colder. I heard a rustling thru the bushes in front of us. I jumped in stance position, Danny eyed me curiously, and then a kitten came out of the bushes.

"You're awfully alert" Danny observed

"Yeah, I guess …. " I said trailing off.

The kitten purred at me, it was snow black and had purple eyes, I recognized who it was instantly. "Ramona?" She purred again and jumped into my arms. I held the cat for a moment, and then gently put her down. Ramona purred one last time then disappeared down a dark alley way.

Sighing I continued to walk, Ramona better not get herself in trouble or I'm not going to be there to get her out. We walked causally down the sidewalk until finally Danny broke the silence. "So you're a fighter?" He asked. I nodded; I was a fighter in more ways than one. He continued to walk until finally we came into view of a HUGE Fenton Works sign. I paused, no, no, no, no, no; he couldn't be related to the Fenton's! If masters found out about this...I wouldn't live to see another day.

He was so much stronger than me; he had power I could only dream about. I stopped walking completely scared for my life and his life too. I took three or four steps backwards; Danny noticed this and pulled me in the other direction. I managed to pull away from his death grip and take a few more steps the other way. Just because he's Danny Phantom, doesn't mean I can get rid of this guy.

Normally I would have bolted leaving him in a cloud of dust. But this time I was playing hide and seek. Suddenly his phone rang, sighing he picked it up, perfect distraction. I edged away little by little; he didn't seem to notice he seemed to be trying to get off the phone with this person. "I'M DONE, FINISHED, I'M BREAKING UP WITH YOU!" He yelled then he hung up and looked around. He mumbled something then began to look in my direction.

I slipped into an alley, "Nikki? Nikki, where are you?" I was giggling in my mind and before I could even turn around, he grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "Hey! Let me go!" I yelled and before I knew it I was sitting on the couch in their house, oh my god, I was so dead. "Okay so I'm going to get some food and what not so don't move, from this couch." He said and walked out into another. I giggled "What an Idiot!" I walked right to the door and opened it, well tried anyway. I ended up hurting myself, I was about to transform when suddenly Danny said

"That's not a good idea"


	4. Talking about my problems Oh HELL NO!

**Okay Author's note! Sorry I haven't REALLY gave the credit some people deserved on the story… So Dannysamlover20 THANKS A TON FOR REVIEWING! It means a whole lot! On with the chapter:**

My cover was blown I thought to myself. I nervously smiled and ran my hand threw my thick short black hair. "What do you mean?" I asked stupidly, the only way out of this was to act as stupid as possible. "Don't play stupid with me I saw what you did!" I was on the brink of crying but instead I kept my composure and said "What did I do?" I asked again this time I tried to play clueless instead of stupid. I was a pretty good actor, a trait I would have to develop in my rough childhood. "I can tell your lying, just give it up, what the heck were you thinking?" He asked again this time losing his composure, I nodded to myself keeping this on note. If I was going to walk into the enemy's arms might as well get some information. "Oh, do you mean walking around? Sorry kind of got curious of my unfamiliar surroundings" I said trying to make it all seem like a simple miscommunication. His eyes narrowed, and I almost would have slapped that look off of his face if I wasn't supposed to be trying to act weak.

"Your name's Nikki right?" he asked walking around me and scanning me up and down. I nodded and he nodded back. He seemed to be trying to see if I was a treat or not. I laughed me a treat? That was mostly true, he didn't know the real me. Nobody knew the real me expect….. I wasn't even going to go there. Nodding to himself and circling one more time, he said "My sister Jazz wants to speak to you, she's upstairs in the long hallway last door." I nodded and said "Thanks, I'll go see her" and walked quickly upstairs. I hated lying, I hated my life, but most of all I hated myself. If I never would have wondered off that day, if I never would have been that curious, if I would have just not have been rebellious. I could've had so much a loving family, an education, an actual friend, that I could to. I didn't realize I had stopped walking and that tears were rolling down my checks. I pulled out the faded, colorless picture of my best friend Sophia who was now rotting in grave. I sniffled and wiped my eyes. I had to be strong, even if it was for my dead friend, she was sister. Raising a shaky hand I knocked on the picture coated door, I waited for a reply. One minute, two minutes, had passed by, I was about to knock again when suddenly the door swung open revealing a orange or even red headed girl she looked around 18 or 19. I felt short, and I took a few small steps back

"Hey come right in!"

I nodded murmured an _okay _and stepped into a pink room. It was like Barbie's dream house and honestly the pink really made me even more uncomfortable. I was so use to dark purples, grays, and black that I forgot what other color really looked like. She motioned me to sit down I looked around and found a light peachy color chair to sit in. I shivered I hated this color. "So I heard you've been abused, is that true?" I sat there motionless Danny told her, what else did she know? I tried to come up with a response but I couldn't, for awhile I was silent. And to me silence is so freaking loud! I wasn't answering this question, therapy really didn't work for me and I was usually mute during it, just thinking back to a happier time. "Silent aren't we? Want to talk about something else?" I stayed motionless and looked around the room. "The second person I ever told on me out, not surprising" I said thru the silence. I sounded so loud saying that but I was really only whispering. Karma is such a … a…. something else. I wanted to runaway I wanted to make it anywhere but here, was that so much to ask for? "Well, I didn't know it was a secret" she said writing something down. Sighing I decided to save her and me a lot of time, "Therapy and I don't mix, I'm gonna save you some time and say you're wasting your time. I'm a lost cause, people like me don't belong here sitting down and talking like a sissy" I said and made my way to the door. I was about to reach for the door when a cold dark voice said _"Not so fast Sammy!" _


	5. Damn itSecrets are revealed!

**Sorry I haven't been updating school, babysitting, and such but here's the chapter**

It was that voice that same chilling, ice cold voice that once belonged to the face of my master. I ran off with my mother, how could he have found me? It's been years, and yet he found me. Turning pale I looked around and stepped away from the door, I was shaking. "Hey Nikki are you okay?" I couldn't respond. I couldn't even nod my head. I found myself sitting back in the peach chair. "Help me….." was all I could say, I needed help, **_LOTS AND LOTS_** of help. "Nikki what's wrong?" I was still pale, I could only look around frantically and jump at every sound. I thought I was safe, I thought I would finally be able to live a somewhat normal life. Why me? I was going to die. "Danny! I think you need to come in here!" I heard Jazz yell, I was literally about to jump out of a window. "Jazz, if this is about the pizza I said I was….. Man what happened to her?" He questioned and looked at me; I jumped up and ran towards the door. "Look, you helped me! You helped me a whole lot, But unless you want to die today I suggest you let me go." I was on hiatus right now I was getting paler and paler by the minute. "You're not going anywhere until we know-"She was cut off by a loud explosion coming from downstairs. I panicked and turned invisible for half a second then quickly turned visible again Danny raised an eyebrow and looked at me "Did you just disappear?" He asked I pretended as if I didn't hear him. Then there was a knock on Jazz's door, BANG BANG BANG! "Sammy I know you're in there!" it said I was now officially scared. And only had one option, "Danny, Jazz I'm not who you think I am…." I started the pounding got louder and louder, until finally I sighed, I whispered the familiar words and I had my white jump suit on. I stood against the door and turned intangible and glided thru the door. I was standing face to face to no other than Freakshow and his ghouls…. I was in deep trouble now!

**Sam is a half ghost! Danny is still a half ghost! And Freakshow is regular! Thanks for reading and review! **


	6. Goodbye In More Ways Than One

**Again school even though it's October is overwhelming! I have to study extra hard, to catch up. Here's the chapter enjoy!**

I never was the one to fight. I was always the distraction, the player as some people would say. I never wanted to become half-ghost, I never wanted to see the pain on Danny's face or the shock from Jazz's eyes. It was always me who messed up or caused people pain. Everything that very day flashed before my eyes coming back in clips and pieces and memories that will be long forgotten. Before I knew it, before anyone knew it, I broke, I finally snapped. All the pain from losing my mother, my father beating me raw, the memories, my friend dying in front of me, all of my betrayals, finally made me snap. My eyes no longer held that purple glow, it only showed hatred. Hatred to no other than myself, I was slowly starting to lose control. I walked up to Freakshow and crushed the glowing ball with one hand. It crumpled to pieces on the floor. The once bright fluorescent light was dull and lifeless. Freakshow gasped and looked almost longingly at the floor. I strode up to him; there were so many things I wish I could do to him. But I couldn't do it; he had the answer to all of my questions. But were those silly questions really worth it?

Were they worth the pain? Were they worth the pity from others? No, I guess not. I smiled a wicked smile, one that could only be formed when you truly hate someone. A thin red fog surrounded me, and then almost out of nowhere a fire circle formed around me. I was in a hypnotic faze, as if on its own my hand lifted up slowly and red balls of fire soon circled Freakshow. Slowly I started to close my hand, the ring of fire closing in on him more and more. He was begging me to let him live like he did each and every time; I wouldn't give in to this monster. Finally I could take the begging no longer and I completely closed my fist. Freakshow was instantly engulfed in red and blue flames. Watching my enemy die, I regained my control but it was too late he was dead.

There were so many mixed emotions that were going on in my head. I was never truly safe and killing one of two masters did help bring the competition down, though. I walked over to Danny protectively hovering over his sister. "Thanks, for caring about me for one hour. I'll keep it close to my heart" I whispered and descended down the long staircase for the door. Something told me just look back, one more time, at what could've been. I silently prayed that I wouldn't faint from using so much power at once. And I twisted the bronze door knob and walked into the dark, cold, stormy night. I started to walk; I didn't even know where I was going. Maybe to an alley way? Or to visit my cemetery friends? Suddenly someone pulled my sleeve; I turned around to see Danny standing behind me. I phased out of his grip, not even returning a word. And continued to walk, suddenly black dots clouded my vision and purple stripes danced across my eyelids. Before I knew it I was in Danny's arms…. "Thank you for-" I didn't even finish my sentence when the darkness engulfed me.


	7. The World Is Looking Awfully Dull

**As Promised here you go!**

"Where was I?" I didn't even know. All I remember is having a fight with Freakshow. And betraying Danny. Those are all I remember, my eyes were still closed but I felt tired, drained even. It felt like a pound of bricks were all leaning their weight on me. I faintly heard a TV in the distance. The surrounding clues still didn't even give me a hint to where I was. My once short hair was a little longer. How could I have not noticed that before? I rubbed my eyes feeling dizzy, next thing I did was open my eyes. Boy have I wished I hadn't! There on top of me was a dog, a golden retriever to be exact. Next I did the only thing a normal person would do… yup, I screamed. The dog jumped up and barked at me. I accidentally turned invisible and left the dog and I on the ground. The dog jumped up and trotted away. I slowly got up from my massive heart attack and looked around it looked like I was in … OMFG, I was in Danny's living room.

I wasn't going to have history repeat itself. I quietly gathered my things coat, shoes, and my sweeter. Walking past a bathroom I stopped and used it and put my hair in a bun. I was set and down. I couldn't transform though, I was still weak. I wrote a thank you letter, and quietly made it for the door.

I was depressed I knew I probably couldn't go anywhere else. My dad's was an out. My mother was dead, and my best friend was rotting in a coffin. It was only me in this world and somehow I would have to make. Confidence washed over me and I opened the door. Walking with my head held high I walked out the door. Looking around I found no one, I smiled this made my escape even easier. I jogged out the house and down the alley way near it. Transforming I knew my hair probably looked way longer and my skirt were now made into a dress. I flew off. I waved goodbye to the small city which once held such big dreams for me.

I flew for miles and miles. Never once looking back, I kept telling myself this was the only way. But even I knew it was lost cause. I flew down to what looked like a forest clearing. I stretched and sat down on the big rock. I was just basking in the sunlight taking it all in. I closed my eyes and suddenly my sunlight was gone. I expected this; it was probably just a cloud. I waited for a few seconds and then minutes. Groaning I opened my eyes, it was Danny I gulped. Good thing for me I hadn't had lunch yet because surely I would have thrown it up. By the look on his face he was annoyed and very angry. "Um….what brings you here, stranger?" I asked trying to make it seem like I didn't know him. He had seen me in my ghost form but that was from the back. "Cut the crap Sam, or is that even your real name?" Okay I admit that stung, but I wasn't going to let that get to me. "Actually, it isn't my real name, my full name is Samantha but please call me Sam" I said keeping it cool. I was in my ghost form any spike of emotion and my powers could possibly burn this whole entire forest down. "Okay Sam, you are just going to ditch me just like that? You couldn't even say goodbye to me in my face? Did you even consider that you leaving could have in impact on me?"The last question really thru me off, control your emotions a little voice in my head whispers "Danny I know your mad, but I can't have this conversation right now" I said calmly. I think me being clam about this made him even angrier. "When can we talk about this?" He said yelling. This got me mad before I knew it a ring of fire circled around me and I was yelling.

"Leave me alone!" I screamed and the circle got bigger and bigger it was near his foot now. I realized I was angry and took a few deep breaths, I was in control. "Please, just leave me alone."I said I was crying a little, tears ran down my face. Standing up I levitated off the ground. "Wait Sam, I didn't mean it like that." Sure nobody ever did, all I could was give him a cold stare. "Goodbye Danny, Oh and don't follow me" I said and for a moment I felt a twinge of regret. Not a lot just a twinge and I floated off into the clouds but not before I cried my eyes out.

"Sam! Sam!" I heard his voice. I looked up and knew it was Danny. He hugged me I began to cry. Why in the world did everyone have to hate me? Why did everyone I ever love dye or turn on me? Why did my best friend dye? Why was I so broken and hurt? I welcomed Danny hug, in fact I embraced it. I haven't been hugged in very long time. It was if the world was at a standstill and I still couldn't keep up. I was lost, confused, and everything in between but I was ready to admit that I needed help. "Danny," I said through tears "I think I need help"

**There is the chapter as a very special shout out to those who reviewed Thank You! And I am currently editing this story. So you can start looking through some of the chapters for a little change such as grammar and things. **


	8. Talking about my problems? Just Listen

**One word school, another word drama, put them together and you get school DRAMA! It's time like this I wish I was home schooled. Any way here you go and thanks to people who review!**

At least I knew someone was there for me. I knew that for sure, Danny was there for me. The hardest part of today was that I had to go to therapy. The good news was it was with Jazz, so it wasn't a total waste of my time. After Danny brought me to his house yesterday he made me swear never ever to runaway ever again, and if I did he was going to find me and personally drag me back to Amity Park. This time by the way he said it, I knew he was serious. The glint in his blue eyes told me he was going to do it.

Still with all the support it was still hard for me. But today I was going to have to suck it up and just talk. Danny was at school and since Jazz promised me some alone time this morning, I gave myself the biggest prep talk of the century. At around 10:30 she came in my room and escorted me to her room.

"Hi" Jazz stated, I waved like I did every time I was nervous or afraid of anyone.

"So, how was your school life, grades, friends, ect?" I thought for a moment

"Well I did pretty well for my age in school, I got A's and everything. But I wasn't very social, I only had one friend and she… she's dead"

Jazz seemed shocked when I said this but nodded and wrote something down. Then she texted something looked at me and went right back to texting.

"How did your friend die?" I gathered all my courage before saying anything

"In a medical accident, it was 2009 and I finally was able to go in my parents lob, but I knocked ectoplasimatic chemicals with Zotrons together but she died of too much radiation while I only became half ghost."

She nodded and wrote something else down. I wasn't nervous as before but I was still on edge. I could only pray that she didn't ask about my family or my brother. That's right I have a brother. A brother's who's on the run. Ever since mom died he's been running from my father and I. Saying how it was his job that made him move so far away from us. He visits me every month, catching up with me. I always enjoyed my brother's company but recently who moved again this time way off in the country side.

"W hat happened to your mother?" I knew this question was coming, I just knew it was going to come and screw me over.

"She's dead" I said simply.

Again she wrote something else. I leaned back in my chair and stared at Jazz's walls. Who would spend money to make a wall pink?

I shivered and waited for Jazz's next questions.

"That's it, you are depressed and basically in Level C in trust." She closed her book; I was shocked I had trust issues? Well I wouldn't trust certain people even if my life depended on it.

"Soooooo….. Do you have a crush on my little brother, Danny?" She said winking at me, I blushed and shrugged my shoulders "Maybe!" I said

"Yes!" I heard Danny on the other side of the door. What he was listening?! I rushed to the door and opened it revealing Danny doing a happy dance. I was surprised that he cared. So I did the one thing I knew to do in a situation like this I ran over and kissed him.

**Ending the story on a happy note JJ**


	9. I Hope Im wrong

**Okay everyone here is chapter nine!**

Okay kissing Danny isn't like kissing some normal old guy from the street or kissing you're my mommy on the check it was more than that, way more than any kiss I will ever experience in my life. The first thing I did was blush; I turned a beat red color and ran off to my room closing the door gently behind me. Just thought of that kiss my heart flutter and I closed my eyes dreaming a wonderful dream. _"Samantha come to the library, we need you!" _At first I thought I was dreaming. I slowly opened my eyes to reveal no one in sight. I sighed; I swore that voice was familiar. Getting up slowly I saw the rain pouring outside, it looked mysterious, dark even. I shivered, turned around and nearly had a heart attack when I saw Danny sitting on my bed.

"How the heck did you get in here?" I asked, my voice reeked of fear of curiosity.

"Same way all people get into a room by opening the door, stepping inside, and sometimes knocking before entering."

I didn't like his attitude I only asked a simple question, didn't have to get all snappy. I choose not to respond and turned my attention back to the window. The droplets were slowly going down my glass window making a tiny trail of residue behind it. _"Samantha the library, don't you wanna know who this is?" _

I jumped away from the window in clear shock. I almost fell backwards.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

After reassuring Danny I grabbed my coat, and my combat boots. I was going to this library to meet this so called person.

"Where are you going?"

I shivered, cold, since Danny and I are completely opposites with our powers, he tends to get hot when he is near me and I tend to get cold when he's near me. Opening my makeup bag I put eyeliner on.

"Nowhere special"

I was right, I was going to the library and straight back no more, no less. I was going to get what I needed, or find out what these people wants and tell him\her to get out of my wreck of my life.

"Since it's nowhere special I want to come too."

I sighed Danny wasn't going to give this up, was he?

"Fine, come along! Wanna go call your sister and have her tag along too?"

He thought it over and said "Naw, she's not the adventure type, I'm gonna go and get ready" He skipped off and I laughed. Danny was always the funny type, joking around but he can be serious. I just hoped that this was my imagination and that I was overreacting like usual. I put on my jacket and prepared myself for one crazy trip to the library.

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey you guys! Please leave your thoughts in the comments….. Do you feel like I'm rushing the plot? Or feel like I'm not moving fast enough**


	10. My Mind Is Playing Tricks On Me!

**Hey it's been 2 weeks! Well I'm just going to say I didn't have power and I can't upload with power. In fact I can't even type without power. I have a desktop **

To those who don't know the library is the most boring place in the world! Too many books everywhere and dusty selves to look thru. I was starting to fall asleep just looking at it. I walked quickly to back of the library and made my move. "Hellooooo?" I called, Danny stood there watching me and grinning at me like an idiot. I felt stupid and called again thru the rows of books. I smacked my head against the palm of my hand and turned to leave when the rows shook….. "Um…Danny did you see that?" I asked. He nodded weakly before it happened again. Damn it I knew it was a mistake coming here. I glanced toward Danny who looked as pale as ghost. Well he is one! "Danny lets go," I started that's when the books started to collide toward me! I instantly held out my hand stopping them in midair. I deflected the others by crossing my arms and then uncrossing them. Danny simply touched the few that came toward turning them into book bricks. "Danny you all right?" I asked looking behind me. He nodded then looked at the books now destroyed on the floor. But there was one book that survived my wrath. It had a gold spine and a beaded embroidery on the front. I looked at it in awe. It looked like a foreign language. Which was weird, what this book doing here in a library?

"Sammy lets go" Danny said and I hid it under my jacket walking out of the library. I was still in a daze. Books attacked me, I thought I heard a voice, maybe I was wrong? I was never more confused in my life. Suddenly I remembered the book and pulled it out suddenly it formed words. I jumped back dropping the book. I stopped walking; Danny noticed this and said "What's wrong?" I couldn't talk all I did was point to the book. He picked it up and scanned thru the pages "Sam this all in another language, I can't understand a thing" He said scanning my facial expressions, "I must be tired" I said, I could have swore that the symbols turned into words. Danny though clearly wasn't buying it and let it go. I picked up the book and scanned the pages, It was just symbols weird ones in fact.

I rubbed it off thinking it was just my mind playing jokes on me. It was probably just stress. Yup that's it was stress I did have my dad on my tail. I looked at Danny and his baby blue eyes and nodded and said once again,

"I'm tired, Can we go home?"

"Of course my little princess!" He said and he grabbed my hand and lead me home.

**Thank you to people who are reviewing! Thank you!**


	11. Life's Tragic Past pt 1

**So I feel really bad and all for putting this story on hold. But there are some things in my life that I really needed to clear up. So I put this story on hold. This story I have a few chapters prewritten, anyway this story is dedicated to my friends who always give me a choice! **

"Quick Samantha, get into the garbage can!" Sam's mother said with urgency edged in her words.

"But mommy, What about you?" Sam asked. She was scared and was shaking. Her long black hair was dirty and clung to head. Her amethyst eyes no longer had that purple shine.

"It's okay, mommy will be okay. Now if mommy disappears I want you to go to back home, okay?" Sam's mother said in a sweet voice. She didn't believe she was going to be okay but for her 7 year old girl she would say anything.

Footsteps could be heard further up from the alley. Sam's mom gently laid the top of the trash lid down. Content that her baby was okay, she ran down the alley and distracted Vlad.

"Where is she?" Vlad asked Sam's mother.

"I-I-I don't know" she responded clearly scared. Vlad flew closer to her, thinking of a way to squish the information out of her.

"I have a feeling you do know" Vlad sneered. He thought for a moment before making a fast decision. He circled around her and smiled a wicked smile.

"I don't want to do this, so I'll ask you again. Where is she?" Vlad said firmly. He held his hand out ready to blast the head off of any person who dared to deify him.

"Even if I did know why would I tell you?" Sam's mother bravely asked. She would do anything to protect her child even if meant risking her own life.

"Okay, your right. Why should you?" In a blink of an eye he was in front of her. He was clearly annoyed and would do anything now that she decided to provoke a supernatural creature. Vlad pressed a hand to Sam's mother heart ready to kill her on the spot.

"Bye bye" he said and blasted the woman unto the floor, she was dead. Vlad smirked and said "It's amazing how fast you can kill a human" And levitated off the ground.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sam screamed jumping away from the bed. "It's my entire fault! It's my entire fault!" She repeated in her head. Danny in the other room jumped up, and ran towards Sam bedroom door, stumbling inside.

"Sammy, are you okay?" Danny asked sitting on the edge of the bed, he rubbed his eyes and put an arm around a shaken up Sam.

"I-I-I don't w-w-want to talk about it" Danny glanced at her breaking threw her shield of lies.

"You don't have to go into details about what it was about, but you need to talk it out! I can't help you if I don't even know what happened."

Sam could only nod and cry. Danny softened up and held Sam in his arm and rocked her back and forth "Shh its okay I shouldn't have been so hard on you"

"No, you're right." Sam murmured and whipped her tears away. "There is something I have to come clean about….. My mom's dead"

Danny nodded I agreement and said "I know"

"Good well that's my dream, her dying"

Danny if possible held onto her even tighter. "Sammy you know, it's not your fa-" he was cut off by Sam saying '_No_! It is my fault. It's always been my fault."

Danny didn't say anything back. He was just there to comfort her, not make her angrier. And while Sam was fading off into the wonderful land of sleep. She heard one more peaceful voice "_It's okay Sammy, it will always be okay_"


	12. Bacon anyone? Kidnapped!

**Long awaited next chapter please note there is another chapter behind this it replaced the note.**

Sam the next morning woke up feeling exhausted. All her crying caused her to have a head ache and her nose was stuffed up. She took a shower and walked down the stairs were she saw a happy Danny making breakfast.

"Hey Sammy" Danny greeted her smiling. Secretly he was beyond tired. He spent most of the night comforting Sam and making sure she had a decent night's sleep.

"Danny I'm really sorry"

Danny was taken back. "What for?" he asked but he already knew. _I can't believe_ she_ is blaming herself! _He thought to himself, while pouring a glass of orange juice for Sam.

"I shouldn't he dumped my issues on you" She answered. She sat at the round table, suddenly taking interest in the salt and pepper shakers.

Danny spun around to Sam depressed looking at the shakers with a fake interest. He sighed, "It's not your fault Sam, it's never been your fault" Danny whispered. But even though he did Sam still heard.

"Why does everyone say it is then Danny?" She asked looking up. Tears were already starting to form around her eyes. Deep down she couldn't help to think that is was her fault_. I had to be special _Sam thought to herself.

"Who says it's your fault?" Danny asked setting the plate of bacon and eggs on the table in front of Sam. He sat down next to her, putting a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder. All he wanted was for Sam to open up. He wanted those insecure walls she had to come down, he wanted Sam to trust not only herself but others. He wanted Sam to believe she could and not that she could not. But most of all he wanted Sam to trust him.

"Why can't you trust yourself Sam?"

"I ….. don't want to talk about it, but if I ever need to, I'll come to you"

Danny nodded at least she had some reinsurance.

"Danny you want my bacon?" Sam asked

"Why? Don't like bacon?"

"Something like that…"

Danny plucked the Bacon off of Sam's plate and stared at her. He loved the way her hair fell in place perfectly without her even trying. Or the way she so shy but can be so bold at the same time. Suddenly realization dawned on Danny.

"Sammy I love you….."

** I was going to stop right her but, considering I stopped writing this whole entire month. I'm going to continue ;) **

Sam almost choked on her eggs when she heard that last sentence. "I'm sorry say again?" She asked hoping that it was all just a big misunderstanding.

Danny rolled his eyes at how Sam was acting. But at the same time thought it was adorable. He smiled and said

"I think you heard me the first time. I love you Sammy"

Sam turned a bright red; she didn't know what to say. Nobody has actually liked the Goth girl before.

"So..," Danny trailed off, he dint know what to say either. "So are the feelings mutual or not the same" Danny asked waiting in anticipation.

Sam opened her mouth to answer the question but was cut off by Danny saying "Wait I want to take you somewhere first!" He said excitedly.

"Okay" Sam answered. She stood up and grabbed her winter coat.

But there plans were dashed to pieces when Paulina said "So this is the new chick" She spit it out in a way that you could guess that Paulina thought Sam was garbage.

Sam didn't say anything, she didn't need to. But she gathered all her strength and said "Danny's who's this?"

"Sammy don't worry she's my ex girlfriend." Danny said expanding ex slightly. I nodded and stood there feeling like I was out of place. The girl walked up to the front step and glared dangerously. "If looks could kill" She murmured to herself . She flipped her hair over her shoulder and turned towards Danny.

"Come on, get back together with me! I was playing around. You know I love ya!"

I looked at Danny, how could I have even considered trusting him? The sting of rejection was yet again in my heart. Yet again the world has decided to screw me over. I turned towards the door, swung it open and ran thru. Running to my safe haven, landing softly on the bed, and I locked my door. There was a soft knock on the door I didn't even need to know who it was.

"Danny go away, just go away"

I heard him sigh and say "Please let me in"

I didn't respond I knew one thing for sure I didn't belong here. I probably don't belong anywhere. I must have cried for hours because I heard Danny knock again.

"Sam at least eat"

I didn't respond, I heard him sigh again and this time I heard him kick the wall. At least I made my decision, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. Danny might have been able to drag me back to Amity Park once but I knew he couldn't do it an again. _"If you ever run away again I will personally drag you back to Amity Park_." His words ringing in my head, it was a threat, a promise.

I walked to the window sill and jumped transforming just before I hit the ground. "Goodbye" I said looking back at the house I had many memories. All the memories played in my head, continuing on and on, like a broken record. Suddenly a cold hand snaked it way around my mouth. I tried to scream Danny, I really did try.

**New chapter tommrrow or tonight**


	13. I Lost My First And Only Love

**Okay next chapter as promised Warning character DEATH and one curse!**

So this is what the end will come to? I can't help but think of all the mistakes I've made in past. Vlad finally got me; he finally tracked me down and dragged me to Wisconsin. I was going to die. I lived a happy life, right? I was totally playing myself, my life was terrible. Maybe it was better off that I die. I mean, maybe then I will truly be happy.

I felt around the dark container Vlad put me in earlier. I didn't even cry when my skin scarped against the cold hard concrete ground. I experienced more intense pain. Even in my transformed state I could never be strong enough to break the walls. Everything I tried just bounced back to me. I was cold, hungry, and as always, alone. It would always be that way, the same cycle over and over again.

Hearing a door open Sam spun her head in the direction of the door only to be greeted by Vlad himself.

"Are you ready to die?" he asked

"I guess, but before I die I have one request" Sam said

"What would that be?"

"If I die I want you to leave Danny and his family alone"

Vlad thought for a moment as he processed this information and replied with "Okay"

"Why not?" Vlad asked himself. "Let's give the girl fake hope"

That surprised Sam she would have never thought that he would actually say yes. Vlad walked out the door expecting Sam to follow.

Stepping out the door the light blinded Sam; she squint her eyes and followed Vlad to the lab. "This is it" she thought to herself she was going to finally let Vlad get his way after all she knew that either way she was going to die today, if not today tomorrow, if not tomorrow then some day in the future.

"Where is she?" Danny asked himself pulling the hair out of his head. He looked every for Sam. He even looked at her old house and in the alley way where he originally found her. She disappeared, and Danny was worried sick. "Why?" he asked himself "Why did I let her go?"

"Jazz I go to find her" Danny said to his older sister. He was walking back and forth, and trying to think of anything that would help him.

"You will bro" she said smiling

"Why are you smiling? This is serious!"

"Danny you realize you put a tracking device on basically everything she wears, right?"

Danny smacked himself on the head, and ran to his laptop computer. He typed his password in and went to the icon on the computer. He stared at the location on the screen for a few seconds and whispered

"S-s-she is in Vlad's place"

Danny and Jazz looked at each other with wide eyes, and in an instant Danny was in his DP outfit. Before Jazz could even blink or even say anything he was outside chasing his lost love.

He tied me to a chair and made me change back to my human form. Basically I was going to die a very fast death. I gave up fighting, what the use anywhere I go he will find me. I couldn't help but cringe as the laser just started to burn through my clothes. I closed my eyes as I smelt blood, it was my blood. And I could feel myself losing a lot of it. My vision was blurry and I was nodding off into an everlasting sleep. The last thing I heard was laughing, a person was laughing because I was dying. Finally free I thought to myself, finally free.

Danny broke into the lab, but he was one second too late. Ignoring Vlad's vicious glare he could only think about was Sam and how she was gone. "I-I-I-I was too late" he thought to himself. He ran to Sam and hugged her and cried. He was always going to miss her, he was her one and only.

"How could you?" Danny asked Vlad. Vlad could only smirk and walk to a chair.  
"Its business my dear boy, its business" Vlad replied

"You're lucky I can't kick your ass Vlad. Trust me I really want to right now. But one day I will so watch your back"

Vlad laughed at this threat and said "Are you threatening me?"

"No it's not a threat it's a promise"

Danny picked up Sam, and flew to a hospital. But they told him what he already knew. She was dead and she wasn't coming back. No more laughs, smiles, scares, or anything for that matter. After he broke the news with Jazz they cried, and cried, and cried.


	14. Cursing Out the Father Of Time

**Okay, so I was checking my email today and I had over 15 reviews in my inbox. YOU GUYS ARE FREAKING AWESOME! So basically this story has 29 reviews! OMG, thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Keep reviewing, you guys made my week!**

**~DannyandSammaster~**

It was the day of her funeral, it was small. Her dad and grandmother came and then there was Jazz and I. I still don't think it's fair, honestly I would have died rather than her but Jazz says I shouldn't talk like that. They buried her at 6:00 and before I left, I left a purple rose on her grave.

I went home after that, and sat in my room. Looking across the hallway at what use to be her room. I remembered the time I ran into her room. And held her while she cried, it was maybe one of the times I will hold dearest in my heart. I will never find someone like Sam ever again.

I went to my desk top computer and typed in Simple Plan, they a song called "Gone Too Soon". I clicked on it, this song basically reflected on how I felt. I went on iTunes and bought the song.

For the first time in days I went outside and felt the cold breeze on my skin. It reminded how much Sam hated winter time. I kept walking down the street until I walked past the alley way I found her in. I felt a few tears come down my cheek, eventually I passed the park that Sam ran into when I found her. I never would have thought it will all have come down to this. All I wanted to do was go back to my room and never step outside again. Everything remind me of how much I miss and loved Sam. I was depressed I walked back home regretting ever coming back outside.

That's when I realized something, Clockwork he could help. I could change the whole entire time line. I could go back, and make sure this never happens. "Jazz!" I yelled running up the stairs I tripped up the stairs but I didn't care there was a chance, a chance that she could come back.

"Danny what is it?"

"She can come back! She can come back!"

"Who can come back Danny?"

I didn't have time for these games, for a smart person Jazz can act so stupid sometimes. I hurried off changing into Danny Phantom as I ran off into the ghost portal.

"Clockwork what do you mean no!?" I asked

"Child I can't alter the time to bring back your only love, Danny"

"Clockwork please?"

"Danny my final answer is no"

I think a little part of me snapped because for a moment I wanted to curse out the father of time. I turned to go back home when I thought of something that may help me.

"Clockwork remember the time I saved everyone from that nuclear explosion 2 years ago?" I asked facing him.

"How could I forget?"

"Well you said, I owe you one, and I want you to bring me back to the time before Paulina came knocking on my door"

"Danny lo-"

"No clockwork bring me back"

Clockwork smirked and nodded towards the time portal. I looked it was the time I told Sam I loved her.

Jumping into the portal I was ready for the future, because I was done with the past.

**KEEP REVIEWING BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**


	15. Learn From The Past Contest!

**Okay you guys blew up my inbox with over 40 reviews! Thank you for all the people who reviewed so I decided to have a little contest! I want to add another character and I want you the readers to send me your suggestions! So this is what you need in a review or PM **

**1. The name of your character (be creative)**

**2. If it is a boy or girl**

**3. Overall appearance (Goth, Emo, ect.)**

**4. Personality (always happy, always depressed, ect.)**

**5. If he/she is a half ghost or not **

**6. If he/she is a good guy or bad guy**

**Thanks you guys again for the reviews!**

It was dark and light, I knew that for sure. My eyes were closed and I could see light threw my eye lids. "Danny are you okay?" A worried voice asked. Where did I hear that voice before? I closed my eyes even tighter, thinking of where I could have possibly heard that voice before. Then I realized something, "S-s-Sam? Is that really you?" I asked I opened my eyes to see Sam looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Yeah it's me, who else would it be?" she asked me as if I were on drugs.

I couldn't help but cry a little, I hugged her it caught her by surprise. She tensed and then slowly relaxed hugging me back. I was shaking slightly; honestly I never wanted to let her go. I was scared she was going to disappear or worst die again. You never truly realize how much you love something or someone until you lose it. I learned that lesson the hard way, and I do realize that not everyone has a time machine or knows clockwork.

"Danny what's going on? Why are you hugging me so tightly? And most importantly why did you just faint? Are you okay?" She asked blabbering on about how worried she was. I smiled and said "Dear god I missed you!" I said. I might have sounded like a complete crazy person right about now but I didn't care.

"Danny you were only knocked out for a few seconds, are you sure your okay?"

I looked at her, and realized how lucky I was for having such a pretty and wonderful girl to love right in front of me. I stood up and clasped my hands together, "Sammy I want to take you somewhere" I said smiling like an idiot

"Yeah I want to you somewhere and that somewhere is a hospital" She responded falling back onto the bed and looked up towards the ceiling.

"Please Sammy?" I said sitting on the bed next to her

"Please Sammy?" I repeated putting my hand on her leg and shaking her back and forth

"Please Sammy?" I said lying next to her

"Please Sammy?" I said kissing her on the cheek, she smiled and blushed.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?" I asked smiling back. She was in Sam world for a moment before saying "What? Sure I'll go with you." She said twirling a piece of hair around her fingers before jumping up and putting her shoes on. I laughed and said "Someone's dazed about a kiss on the cheek"

She blushed even harder and said "Shut up" Before leaving to go down stairs. I caught up with her and opened the door revealing no other than Paulina herself.

"Look," I said cutting her off before she could say even anything. "You're my ex girlfriend, meaning you and I aren't together anymore. I want you to go find some other bastard to go play with their heart, okay? I found another girl who is always going to be better than you, and I love her. Go get lost or play in traffic." I said and walked past her to go take the girl of my dreams to a special place.

I learned from my mistakes can you learn from yours?

**Thank you for the reviews REMEMBER ENTERS THE CONTEST! And review!**


	16. The EPIC Finale! Part 1

**Okay everyone the CONTEST IS STILL ON! Enter I have enjoyed your suggestions! But I do have a really good one that I am using!**

1. Name: Violet Frost  
: Girl  
Goth (She wears most dark colors: Purple, Black, Dark Red, Dark Blue. She is into more Goth-like things)  
: She is rather happy for a Goth, but has her dark moments.  
5. She is half ghost. Ghost Name: Shade, Powers: Invisibility ,Intangibility, Ghost Ray, Flight, Teleportation (short distances), can summon multiple shadows(like Johnny 13), fright ray( stuns enemy with their worst fears, temporary, couple of minutes), and frost rays ( not ice but can make things freeze and slippery. similar to ice ray, but a little bit weaker)  
guy

**So Zinnia99 congrats!**

We were walking to the park. Or that's at least what I thought. Danny is smiling and no offense to him, it was starting to creep me out. He has been way happier over the past few hours; I just had to figure out what it was.

"Danny why are so happy?" I asked. The curiosity was killing me.

He smiled and looked down at me; I was after all way shorter than him. "Why shouldn't I be happy Sammy, after all I am with you" He said tucking some of my hair behind my ear. I blushed wildly, not expecting that answer. We walked in the park for a few more minutes before Danny looked around and pulled me into a bush.

"You know I have been waiting a super long time to do this…."

"To do what?"

He leaned in and I was just about to lean in too before I heard Vlad say "Nice try Violet!"

Danny and I looked at each other and transformed. We flew into the sky, looking at each other. Danny's eyes got redder and redder by the minute. "Sam I don't know how longer I can keep my temper under control" He stated. The next thing I know he flew up to Vlad, tapped on his shoulder, and punched him the face, hard. Vlad flew back hitting the concrete. I was shocked. Suddenly a girl who looked around my age came flying up to me.

"Am I going to have kick your behind too?" She asked. I shook my head no.

"Well good! My names Violet, what's your name?" She asked

"Umm, Sam"

Suddenly Danny was next to me, his eyes still red.  
"Danny calm do-"

I was cut off before Danny interrupted me "He hurt you Sam. I'm never going to get over the fact that he killed you. And I wasn't there to protect you."

I was confused if I was dead, how am I here? It was too late to answer that question before a blue ball of energy was hurled to Violet. Violet yawned and said "Shadow attack!" A shadow appeared and just like that, the energy ball was distinguished. I gasped and Danny rolled his eyes.

Vlad floated in front of us and laughed. He was bloody and dirty. Danny lunged forward but Violet held him back.

"Danny it's not worth it" She stated

"Yeah Mr. Phantom it's not worth it." I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

Danny calmed down after I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked back at me and smiled. "Yeah your right it's not worth it"

Vlad chuckled, and that chuckled turned into a laugh, and that laughed turned into taunting.

"Looks like Amity's hero and 2 sidekicks are all FAILURES!" he said and turned around to leave.

That look on Violets face looked like it hit a nerve her eyes turned a sliverish grayish color. I held her arm pulling her and Danny along. But Vlad said something he shouldn't have said, something that really pissed me off. "Sam by the way you're a Failure just like your poor mother, who was just trying to protect a stupid half ghost!" Nobody held me back my eyes turned an orange color. "HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted my anger was accelerating by the minute. He was going to pay or my name isn't Sam Manson.

**The story is coming to a dramatic ending Folks!**

**Remember to:**

**Review **

**Favorite/like **

**Enter the contest! **

**Bye Bye! **


	17. Did I Say Epic Finale? I Mean Epic Fail

** Okay folks the said contest is over! Here is you always have a choice! Oh if you have any questions don't hesitate to PM me it's really no problem!**

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted my anger was accelerating by the minute. He was going to pay or my name isn't Sam Manson. I hurled random fire balls at him missing entirely. Danny wrapped his two arms around my waist pulling me back. "Sammy like you told me it's not worth it" Violet nodded but I could tell her eyes held a secret hidden fury, like she wanted to kick Vlad's behind too. "Danny let me go!" I shouted I was going to flip him over if he didn't. He thought for a second and slowly let me go.

I looked at Vlad's retreating form. I lunged at him missing by half second he spun around fast enough to throw me to the ground. I brushed myself off and flew towards him. Using my inner flame I managed to get him on the ground. Looking at him one more time I used another round of fire balls and he was drowning in fire. But with a wave of his cloak he put all the fire out. My eyes widened, even in his less powerful state He was way more powerful than me. I know when to quit. "Vlad you're going to see another day…." I whispered. I cautiously backed away and flew off, the sting of failure deep in my heart. Finally I retreated on the steps near Danny's house. The world is truly a dark and cold place.

Danny's P.o.v

Carefully I put an arm around Sam. She sighed and I pulled her closer to me. While I was fiercely looking for her, I made alliances with Violet. I picked Sam up and she didn't refuse. I guess there wasn't too much fight left in her. "Sammy, are you okay?" I asked she didn't respond instead she shrugged. "I guess I really am a failure" she stated and I shook my head no. "Sammy you **AREN'T** a failure. In fact you're the complete opposite. Be happy chicka!" I said. She still looked sad, so I decided to say this one thing "Okay since that didn't cheer you up I'll train you"

Her face lit up and she jumped wildly in the air. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Did I say thank you? Thank you! Thank you!" She said in a big rush. I smiled now that's the Sammy I love. She kissed me on the check and smiled. She then ran upstairs yelling "Yeah I'm awesome" I smiled and put my feet up on the coffee table. "Life's good!"I said. Sam ran in the room and sat next to me. I held her hand and she fell asleep next to me.

"Danny and Sam look really cute next to each other!" Jazz thought to herself, as she walked by the now sleeping couple. Danny had a protective arm around Sam as if he was trying to protect her while she was sleeping. Sam though looked like she didn't notice and was just content being with Danny. Suddenly Jazz smiled an evil simile "I have the perfect plan to get them together! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA Mwhaha*Cough* Uggh I really got to stop doing that!" Jazz said and ran upstairs.

**Hey people of Fan fiction! I want you to make up silly, funny, ways to get Sam and Danny together! Make it in a review or a PM! ~DannyandSammaster~**


	18. I Believe This Is A Love Story

I felt warm, not warm in a bad way, warm in a good way. I snuggled closer to the comfortable warmth and I heard giggling.

"Sammy you're tickling me"

Okay what the hell, I ignored the voice and continued to lay there.

"Sammy wake up"

The voice said again and this time shook me awake.

"Yo, stop shaking me tubby!" I said, clearly annoyed.

"Tubby? Sam I'm not that out of shape" The voice said, also annoyed with me for calling it tubby.

"Okay, sure you're rock hard muscle now please let me sleep!" I said turning over.

I felt an arm go around me and pull me closer.

"Sam be careful you could fall over" The voice said with worry laced in each word.

I buried my head in what comfortable and smiled. I heard a few coughs and I opened my eyes.

"Why am I in the living room?" I asked out loud to myself.

"Sweetie you fell asleep down here, remember?" I nodded.

And turned towards Danny, I blushed and said

"So you're Tubby?"

He nodded, his black hair covering his eyes perfectly. He kept his eyes on me, and pushed the hair out of his eyes. Revealing two sky blue eyes; I could almost kiss him right there.

"So Sam you ready for training?" he asked.

I nodded not trusting my words to actually speak. I got off of him and he stood up and stretched. I walked over to the kitchen and drunk some orange juice. Two arms wrapped around me and Danny kissed me on the cheek. I blushed and he unwrapped his arms from me, holding my hand he guided me downstairs.

"Okay transform" he said.

I thought for a moment still recovering from the sudden show for affection. After a few minutes I transformed. I floated a few inches from the ground.

"Technique 1, keep your eye on the enemy" He said and completely disappeared.

I turned around to see him sipping a cup of decaf.

"I see you…." I said and walked towards him.

"Well that's good, technique 2 aim" he said throwing his coffee cup at me I aimed and shot at the coffee cup making it explode.

He nodded and said "Technique 3, accept my request on a date" He said winking.

"Wait, what?" I said to him.

"Sammy you and I both know what I said, accept my invite on a date" he repeated.

"Wait, you actually meant it when you said you like me?" he sighed.

He walked towards me and placed 2 firm hands on my arms, holding me in place he lunged and kissed me. Despite our other kisses it wasn't by accident or on the moment. It was on purpose, and I could feel it, it was like he wanted me to know that. He loosened his grip on me and I leaned on him a little more. I could him being happy about me actually kissing him back. He wrapped his arms around me and I gave in to the moment. He broke the kiss and said

"Answer your question?"

I nodded and leaned on his chest and he was more than happy to hold me.

"Danny?" I asked

"Yeah?" he responded

"Pinch me I must be dreaming" He laughed and said

"Sammy this is far from a dream"


	19. Who the hell is Abigail?

Hey people of fanfiction! I'm sorry for not updating but I had a okay and then after the play I had exams, and now I have a project that I should've done weeks ago. So I'm apologizing in advance. In fact I'm updating from my phone, which thank god I have internet access. PLEASE REVIEW I WANT TO GET TO A LEAST 70 REVIEWS! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT!

"Sammie? Where are you? Stop playing around, this isn't funny anymore." The girl said in a shaking voice before looking around the dark room again. A laugh erupted from the darkness and it wasn't another young girls laugh, it was pure evil. The little girl began to cry and ran around the room frantically. This little girls name was Abigail. Now I know what your thinking, what does all of this has to do with Sam. Well, if you hadn't figured it out already,there something special in Sam. No, not her being half ghost or anything. There's something special in her heart. Abigail though was scared and hid in a corner of room, shaking and jumping at every little sound. A single stream of light flooded the room, Abigail looked up and saw her mother. She whipped her tears, and her mother picked her up from the room and carried her out.

"Abigail? Who is Abigail?" Sam thought to herself. "Why is she calling me?" Sam shrugged her shoulders and jumped out the bed, not really dwelling on the dream. The past few weeks had been a dream to her, considering Danny's bold move. Jazz failed attempts to get them together had been useless, but funny, considering Jazz had no idea that her and Danny had already got together. "Time to harass Danny" Sam thought to herself. She made herself more presentable. Skipping for joy, she made her way to Danny's room for a surprise.


	20. FYI

Okay, I realize that this story needs to be wrapped up. Honestly, its long and makes no sense whatsoever. So this us what I'm going to do, I'm going to reread this story and post a super big ending to everything. Then I'm going to post part 2 for revenge is so underrated. Then depending on how many people want me to, I'll post a part 2 to this story.

But here's where i need your support. I want to end this story with 70+ reviews. Please please please review. Even if its a word, it makes a difference to me. But here is a big THANK YOU to every who has reviewed.

Thank you for your support,

~dannyandsammaster~


	21. Tragic Ending

"The past haunts me Danny….."

"Sam I know is that enough to make you leave?"

She nodded it broke my heart in a million pieces. She was going to leave, I knew I couldn't force her to stay but still I was hoping I could delay the effect.

"Sorry Danny, I have to take care of some things before I can go on with this relationship..."

Her sentences were left hanging as if there was hope left. I doubted it. I turned towards her and put my hand on the side of her face.

"Fate will bring us together again, I promise"

She smiled, Sam and I weren't really good with goodbyes. I watched as she became a faint figure in the sky, sighing I stood up. Maybe if she made this journey it would be better for the both of us.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\ /\/\/\/

Years have gone by and I can't help but wonder what would have happened if I would have gone with her. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't regret. All the days seemed bunched together a big blur, I finished high school, I was supposed to be going to college in early spring. I sighed after all these years she was still the main focus in my life.

I turned on the TV, flipping threw the channels my eyes stopped me on one important article.

"A body was found today in the tri state area, the body has yet to be claimed. Authorities are yet to decide what the main cause of the accident was."

Astounding curiosity took over me and I was drawn to the site of the crime. Realization hit me hard and I knew for a fact who this was...

Oh dear god, I picked up the necklace that I gave to her many years ago.

"I'm so sorry" I whispered to no one. Fate didn't bring us together it tore us apart.

This time I had a plan, a plan that would work wonders.

The news anchor picked up her microphone, ready to preach to the whole world her discovery. She sighed and started her sad news

"A new body was found today, near the site of the recently uncovered body. Authorities are still trying to identify who these two people are why they are there, and most importantly what is there story?"

Weeks turned into months years turned into decades and finally decades turned into centuries...

_You always have a choice, weather you know it or not._

As for Danny and Sam? They lived happily ever after in the after life of course.

THE END!


End file.
